News Updates !
'Welcome To News Updates !' Imran calls for ‘Go Nawaz Go Day’ on Friday : ISLAMABAD: Chairman of Pakistan Tehreek-i-Insaf (PTI), Imran Khan while announcing to observe ‘Go Nawaz Go’ Day on Friday, has vowed not to move away without the resignation of PM Nawaz Sharif, ARY News reported. Addressing his workers and supporters at the PTI sit-in, Imran Khan said,”You are writing the history of naya Pakistan and by the time our sit-in will end, the poor would have become the VIPs”. Imran Khan felicitated the participants for being kinetic enough and attending the sit-in with so much strength despite of the fact that 34 days have passed since it began. He vowed to gather unmatched number of people in Islamabad on Friday. “The rulers have doubled the power tariff, while they paid no attention to the flood warnings issued by the Meteorological Department, for they were solely interested in keeping a hold of power” he lamented. The PTI chairman announced to observe a ‘Go Nawaz Go’ Day on Friday. He praised the media and cable operators for showing reality to the people of Pakistan and helping the voice of truth reach every nook and cranny of the country. The PTI chairman reiterated his stance of not to return from Islamabad without the resignationof PM Nawaz Sharif. He lambasted Salman Shahbaz for lying that Sharif family has no sugar mill near Chiniot for which a bridge is being constructed. Imran Khan told that the Ramzan Sugar Mill situated between Jhang and Chiniot is owned by the Sharif family and a bridge is being constructed there with a cost of Rs 2.5 billion. He quoted the flood-affectees as saying that the bridge had no good for them, but to make the Sharif family’s sugar mills easily accessible. Referring to yesterday’s PIA plane episode, the PTI chairman said that a change is not yet to come; it has already taken place. He demanded PM Nawaz to declare all his assets and his family’s resources, adding, “I have made these details public despite that I earned all of it abroad, while none of my property is named to my sons or any other relative”. =Karachi: 7 terrorists killed during ambush with police:= KARACHI: Seven suspected terrorists were killed as a result of an ambush with police in Sohrab Goth area of the metropolis on Wednesday, ARY News reported. According to details, a house caught fire during gun battle between police and terrorists, which was initiated during a search operation in Machar Colony area of Sohrab Goth. During the ambush seven terrorists were killed, while none of the policemen was reported to be injured. SSP Malir, Rao Anwaar told that the deceased terrorists belonged to a banned organization and were involved in grenade attacks on police stations and check-posts. Police also recovered heavy arms including locally prepared ball bombs and hand grenades during the search operation. Police had launched a search operation after an intelligence tip-off about the presence of terrorists and miscreants in the locality. Meanwhile, police commandos have also surrounded the Afghan Basti near Super Highway, in order to launch a search operation. It was said that criminal elements have occupied the area, while it has also been a safehouse for members of a banned outfit. =Dr. Qadri questions PM’s incumbency after murder case:= ISLAMABAD: Pakistan Awami Tehreek chief Dr. Tahirul Qadri chief has demanded immediate arrest of prime minister and others who are nominated in the FIR for murder charges, ARY News reported. How a person can remain a prime minister if a case is registered against him for murder, he asked in address to his supporters at D-Chowk in Islamabad today. He said there is no impunity for PM and chief minister Punjab Shahbaz Sharif under the constitution to evade legal inquiry and action. He demanded that Prime Minister Nawaz Sharif and Chief Minister Shahbaz Sharif, federal ministers and former IGs should immediately be arrested who are nominated in the FIR. The case was registered on Tuesday night at Secretariat Police Station in Islamabad after a district & sessions judge ordered framing of murder charges against the PM and others over the killing of protesters. Those nominated in the case are CM Punjab Shahbaz Sharif Interior Minister Chaudhary Nisar Ali Khan, Defence Minister Khwaja Asif and Railways Minister Khwaja Saad Rafique. A case was registered under section 302 of Pakistan Penal Code (intentional murder) while Section 7 of the Anti-Terrorism Act was also included later in the case.